Jay Sean
|Origin = Harlesden, Brent, London, England |Genres = Pop, R&B, hip hop, bhangra, electropop, British soul |Occupation(s) = Singer–songwriter, beatboxer, record producer, arranger, Rapper |Years Active = 2003–present |Labels = Jayded, 2Point9, TM3 Records, Cash Money, Universal Republic |Associated Acts = Rishi Rich, Lil Wayne, Birdman |Website = Official Jay Sean Website }}Kamaljit Singh Jhooti (born March 26, 1981), better known by his stage name Jay Sean, is a British singer-songwriter, rapper, beatboxer and record producer. He debuted in the UK's Asian Underground scene as a member of the Rishi Rich Project with "Dance with You", which reached #12 on the UK Singles Chart in 2003. This led to him being signed to Virgin Records and having two UK top 10 hits as a solo artist in 2004: "Eyes On You" at #6 and "Stolen" at #4. They were included in his critically acclaimed debut album Me Against Myself which, though only moderately successful in the UK, sold more than two million copies across Asia and remains his most successful album to date. Alongside the Rishi Rich Project, Sean was a pioneer of Bhangra-R&B fusion, which his debut album helped popularize among the worldwide South Asian diaspora. He eventually left Virgin in 2006 and founded his own independent label, Jayded Records. After a gap of nearly four years, he returned in 2008 with "Ride It", which reached #11 in the UK and topped the charts in several Eastern European countries, including Romania where it was one of the best-selling singles of the year. It was followed by hits such as "Maybe", which reached #7 on the Japan Hot 100, and "Tonight". They were included in his second album, My Own Way, which became his most successful album on the UK Albums Chart, reaching #6, and topped the UK R&B Chart. At around this time, he began increasingly incorporating electropop sounds into his R&B music. Since the end of 2008, has he been signed to Cash Money Records. In 2009, his American debut single "Down" topped the Billboard Hot 100, making him the first solo artist of South Asian origin and first UK urban act to top the Hot 100. It was the seventh-best selling song of 2009, having sold more than three million copies in the United States that year, eventually reaching four million sales in the United States and six million sales worldwide,making him the most successful British/European male urban artist in US chart history. As of 2011, it is the fifth best selling song by a British artist in the digital era. It was soon followed by another hit, "Do You Remember", which has sold more than a million copies in the US, and entered the top ten on the Hot 100, making him the first male act since Chingy in 2003 to "simultaneously appear in the Hot 100 top 10 with his first two charting singles." They were included in his American-debut album All or Nothing, which debuted at #37 on the US Billboard 200 and reached #11 on the Japan Oricon Albums Chart. Sean is sometimes referred to as a "one-man boy band" and was ranked #35 in ''Billboard''s Hot 100 Artists of 2009. Collaborations with Minaj Jay Sean has collaborated with Nicki Minaj on the following songs. * "2012 (It Ain't the End)" * "Your Love (Remix)" Category:Collaborators Category:Writers Category:Male Collaborators Category:Rappers Category:Singers